Falling
by mehr03
Summary: Its a bamon fic...please read and review...


_**Hi this is my first BAMON fic. Please review and forgive me for any grammatical mistakes as English is not my native language.**_

Damon Salvatore drank his drink while contemplating the kiss he had shared with Katherine. He had mistaken her for Elena. He angrily slammed the now empty glass on the counter and asked for another drink from the bartender. The latter gave him a knowing look while serving his drink. Thinking about Elena's words that she would never kiss him he smiled bitterly. Katherine and Elena were so different but they both had one similarity; both wanted Stefan. He slightly turned his head when he heard a familiar voice. Sure enough he found an irritated Bonnie Bennett by his side. _Great just what I need now, an annoying witch, _thought the vampire.

He put on his trademark sarcastic smile and saluted the young girl.

"Hi little witch…been threatening any vampires lately?" He asked with a lazy drawl.

He was not surprised when Bonnie glared at him and chuckled at her comeback.

"Not really. What about you? Been killing some innocent people lately?"

"Do you need the answer for this question?" Damon asked with a touch of boredom.

Bonnie huffed and then smiled triumphantly. Damon raised his eyebrow at her.

"I didn't know that vampires need alcohol when they are miserable. Walking around with a broken heart is not exactly cool." Bonnie said with smirk.

Damon's eyes flashed dangerously and for a moment Bonnie felt a bit scared. She was not yet that powerful especially against a vampire. It's true that she could make him feel mental pain but doing this tired her greatly. She was flustered when the dark-haired vampire suddenly gave her a feral grin and said in a dangerously silky voice.

"I would advise you to be careful Bonnie. You don't want to piss me off because witch or not, I would not hesitate to snap your neck in mere seconds."

Bonnie actually felt a shiver of fear through her body at his words but refused to cower in front of him.

"I would like to see to see you try. Anyways I have got better work to do than to waste my time with a homicidal vampire." She said in a slow voice so as not to be overheard. With that parting line she turned around to go away but was stopped when a hand closed firmly around her elbow. She slowly turned round to encounter an amused Damon who nonchalantly took a sip from his drink.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Let go of my hand or I swear I will set you on fire." She hissed at him angrily. Damon only smiled and with an effortless grace yanked her towards him. Bonnie was shocked by his daring. She struggled furiously against his grip while trying not to attract attention.

"I am not yet finished honey." Damon stated.

With that he dragged her to the dance floor while ignoring her desperate attempts to escape. She narrowed her eyes and immediately Damon felt a searing headache but refused to slacken his grip. He didn't know why but he was starting to enjoy the witch's company.

"Let go of me or I will really scream." Bonnie said furiously. Damon scoffed and replied sarcastically.

"Oh really! Vampire against humans. I can bet who will win."

Bonnie sighed with frustration and reluctantly allowed him to put his hands on her hips. She refused to consider the way his touch was affecting her.

"You are supposed to put your hands around my neck." Damon said in a mocking voice. Bonnie glared at him and slowly put her hands around his neck. They moved in perfect synch. Both remained silent. Finally Bonnie asked in a curious voice.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I am bored and you are a pleasant distraction." Damon answered in a sardonic voice while twirling her round.

"I should have known better than to ask you." Bonnie muttered under her breath but being a vampire, Damon heard her and laughed. The song soon ended and both refused to express their disappointment. Bonnie immediately moved away from him and practically ran towards the exit door. She was rummaging for her car keys in her handbag when she bumped into someone in her haste. She looked up to apologize but the words died on her lips. Damon looked down at her with an amused expression. Bonnie took a few steps back.

"What the hell do you want now?" she asked with exasperation.

With one swift moment he was in front of her. Bonnie was too startled to say anything. Damon gave her a smirk and said in a gentle voice.

'I forgot this."

He then bent his head and kissed her. Bonnie gasped but Damon did not stop. Bonnie soon found herself kissing him back. After a few seconds both broke away from the kiss. Giving her one last mocking smile Damon disappeared due to his vampire speed. Bonnie allowed herself to smile and went towards her car. She was suddenly not that that desperate to get rid of a certain vampire.

**A/N PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
